


salah dengar

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ambiguous SFW, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not What It Looks Like, Self-Indulgent, Translation Available
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: "Kupikir, aku tidak punyagag reflex."Dan singkat cerita, Aziraphale tersedak teh.





	salah dengar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartoffangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartoffangirl/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [(mis)heard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406199) by [randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13)

> **disclaimer & note:**
> 
>   * Good Omens merupakan novel karya Terry Pratchett dan Neil Gailman, diadaptasi menjadi serial TV oleh BBC dan Amazon Prime serta disutradarai oleh Douglas MacKinnon.
> 
>   * Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>   * For Atsui, the moral support of my life.

"Kupikir, aku tidak punya _gag reflex_."

Dan singkat cerita, Aziraphale tersedak teh.

Bukannya dia berniat menguping! Sama sekali bukan! Karena jika dipikir-pikir, Aziraphale bahkan tidak berada di tempat yang salah, apalagi waktu yang salah. Dia berada di toko bukunya sendiri. Aziraphale 'kan memang seharusnya berada di sini.

Sore itu, dia tidak mengharapkan kehadiran tamu ataupun pengunjung lain. Aziraphale sedang berada di belakang untuk mengambil secangkir teh yang dibuatnya sebelum Crowley datang. Namun, setelah sepuluh menit mencari, ia baru teringat jika cangkirnya ia letakkan di dekat rak buku karena tadi ia sedang memilih bahan bacaan.

Baru sesesap, kemudian ia mendengar Crowley mengatakan hal tabu seperti itu. Aziraphale menggunakan sedikit keajaiban untuk membuat wajahnya tidak tampak terlalu merona karena malu. Ia menelan ludah, gugup.

_Siapapun yang diajak bicara oleh Crowley—_

"Kau serius?"

Aziraphale mengurungkan niatnya untuk menunjukkan diri.

Itu suara Anathema.

"Yeah, aku bahkan pernah mencoba menelan sendok untuk membuktikannya. Anggap saja bahwa aku tidak perlu latihan. Aku punya bakat alami."

_Crowley membicarakan soal hal semacam itu dengan seorang wanita? _Aziraphale tidak berniat untuk histeris, tapi yang benar saja.

Crowley pernah mengatakan bahwa syarat agar mereka bisa melakukan seks adalah jika Aziraphale mengedukasi dirinya dulu, karena _percayalah, _ angel _, tentu saja aku ingin melakukan semuanya denganmu, tapi kau harus tahu apa yang kau lakukan._ Aziraphale meyakinkan, ia siap mempelajarinya bersama Crowley. Sang iblis hanya menyeringai—licik dan seduktif di waktu yang sama, ' _kau tahu bagaimana menyenangkanku?'_ dan Aziraphale langsung berubah menjadi semerah kepiting rebus, tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat Crowley mendekapnya erat, terlampau pongah karena bisa membuat malaikatnya salah tingkah.

Tentu saja, mereka tidak melakukan apapun malam itu, selain tidur dalam pelukan satu sama lain.

Itu dua minggu yang lalu.

Sejak saat itu, Aziraphale selalu berusaha untuk merayu Crowley agar mereka bisa sampai ke tahap yang lebih lagi. Karena, Aziraphale sudah banyak membaca. Ia mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan dan apa yang tidak harus dilakukan. Aziraphale tidak akan merasa kesal dengan progres mereka yang sangat lambat, apabila Crowley memang sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Kau tahu, kebahagiaan Crowley adalah prioritas utama Aziraphale. Tapi Crowley menunda-nunda bukan karena ia tidak ingin, tapi karena si ular licik tua itu menyukai betapa agresif Aziraphale bila keinginannya tak kunjung dipenuhi.

_A bloody tease_, Aziraphale menyebutnya dalam hati.

Ia mengatakan ini bukan tanpa dasar.

Begini, jika kau pikir malaikat bisa mendeteksi cinta, maka sesungguhnya iblis bisa mendeteksi nafsu.

Aziraphale bisa merasakan gelombang sayang yang datang dari Crowley. Ia bisa merasakannya di saat-saat yang tidak terduga. Misalkan, saat Aziraphale memberi makan merpati di taman dan mengajaknya berbicara. Atau seperti dua hari yang lalu, ketika Aziraphale tengah berdansa sendiri sembari membersihkan rak buku, tidak menyadari kehadiran Crowley di ambang pintu, hingga perasaannya terlihat jelas bagai secercah cahaya, berdenyut lembut—sulit untuk dilewatkan oleh sang malaikat. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, mendeteksi sinyal cinta sang iblis justru sangat mudah, karena Crowley selalu terlihat seperti kewalahan oleh perasaannya sendiri.

Dalam konteks yang serupa, apa yang dilakukan oleh Aziraphale, Crowley juga dapat melakukannya. Hanya saja... apa yang dideteksi Crowley sedikit berbeda.

Sang malaikat mampu merasakan cinta dan sang iblis mampu merasakan nafsu.

Aziraphale malu sendiri jika memikirkan bahwa ia sama jelasnya dengan Crowley dan cinta, bila itu menyangkut dirinya sendiri dan keinginan untuk menyentuh. Insting itu datang begitu saja. Terutama setelah mereka berdua semakin terbuka dengan perasaannya masing-masing. Mendadak, Aziraphale menjadi lebih sering memperhatikan kontur wajah Crowley, bentuk hidung dan bibirnya, lekuk tubuhnya.

Dari semua bagian tubuh sang iblis, Aziraphale memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada perutnya yang rata. Ia tanpa sengaja melihat kaus hitam Crowley tersingkap, saat ia mencoba menakut-nakuti Tia (nama kaktus Aziraphale), dengan mengangkat potnya tinggi-tinggi dan mengancam akan menjatuhkannya.

Terlihat sekelebat tato ular berawal dari pusarnya dan entah bermuara ke mana.

_Bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan tato itu saat kami dulu bertukar raga?_ Aziraphale menelan ludah, tidak kuasa untuk mengalihkan pandangan sampai Crowley menangkap apa yang sedang ia amati dengan begitu seksama. Sudut bibir sang iblis tertarik membentuk seringai penuh kemenangan..

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat, _angel_?"

Aziraphale langsung memalingkan wajah, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Setelahnya, sang iblis memang hanya tertawa dan tidak menggoda lebih jauh karena terlalu sibuk berdebat mulut dengan Tia yang dengan berani mengolok-oloknya.

Tapi Aziraphale tahu, sejak saat itu, Crowley seolah berusaha membuatnya kelimpungan dengan cara apapun.

Seperti di lain kesempatan, saat mereka berdua mengunjungi Taman St. James, lalu Crowley menawarkan diri untuk membeli es krim. Aziraphale tidak menaruh kecurigaan apapun. Ia suka es krim. Menikmatinya sambil duduk-duduk dan melihat bebek? Sungguh menyenangkan.

Tapi, tentu saja bukan iblis namanya, jika Crowley tidak punya rencana keiblisan. Aziraphale bahkan tidak ingat ia menerima es krim rasa apa hari itu. Tapi ia ingat dengan pasti: gerakan lidah Crowley yang erotis dengan es lolinya, suara menghisapnya yang ambigu—Crowley bisa membuat kegiatan sesederhana makan es loli menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berpotensi menghasilkan dosa.

"_Angel_ , es krim punyamu meleleh," tegur Crowley, masih santai menjilati gagang es loli yang berbekas kemerahan. Aziraphale mengerjap, menyadari tangannya lengket oleh lelehan es krim. Sang malaikat hampir terkena serangan jantung, saat Crowley mencondongkan tubuh dan berbisik, "Mau kujilatkan untukmu?" Namun <strike> sialnya </strike> sang iblis kembali hanya tertawa, malah menjentikkan jari dan sekejap es krimnya kembali utuh.

_Tentu saja, semua hanya _ innuendo— _hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja,_ pikir Aziraphale kecewa. Memang benar, meskipun mereka saling menggoda, saling melempar kode dan sinyal, tapi tidak pernah ada satupun yang menuntun mereka menuju pertunjukan utama. Mereka tidak bisa melebihi, _apa itu istilah Amerikanya—sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan bisbol_ ... oh ya, mereka tidak pernah melebihi _base_ kedua, sentuhan di atas pinggang.

Sekarang, mendengar Crowley dengan terbuka membicarakan, _uhm_ kemungkinan mereka melewati _base_ ketiga, Aziraphale mau tidak mau sedikit berharap (meskipun dia juga malu, karena Crowley membicarakannya dengan Anathema).

"Kau pernah melakukannya?" Aziraphale mendengar Crowley bertanya.

Anathema merespon dengan tawa. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Newt bisa kaget jika aku menelan sendok."

"Kau benar." Aziraphale bisa membayangkan Crowley meringis. "Kau tahu, aku pikir Aziraphale tidak pernah menyadari jika aku tidak perlu menggunakan gigi selama ini. Aku hanya tinggal membuka mulut saja."

"Praktis," sahut Ananthema. "Tapi, bagaimana jika orang lain melihat?"

Crowley mendengus dengan nada meremehkan. "Aku iblis, mereka tidak perlu menyadari apapun. Aku tidak takut untuk melakukannya di tempat umum. Aku jamin mereka bahkan tidak akan berkedip saat melihat pertunjukanku."

Aziraphale nyaris berhenti bernapas. _Oh astaga, ternyata Crowley menyukai hal-hal semacam itu!_

Anathema mengerang kecewa. "Yaaah, padahal aku mau membayar jika aku bisa melihatnya."

_APA MAKSUDNYA?_

Crowley berdecak. "Manusia memang susah dimengerti. Kau tahu, mereka seharusnya ketakutan atau bahkan jijik jika melihat hal semacam itu, tapi kau malah terdengar takjub."

Anathema tertawa lagi, kemudian dia mengalihkan pembicaraan, seolah mendadak teringat alasan awal dirinya datang ke toko buku Aziraphale. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Aziraphale? Aku kemari karena aku ingin mengembalikan buku yang kupinjam."

Aziraphale memejamkan mata sebentar, mengontrol wajahnya agar tidak terlihat merah atau tampak bersalah. Ia berdehem, dan melangkah dari balik rak buku. Secangkir teh suam-suam kuku, di tangan.

"Oh, halo, Anathema," sapa Aziraphale, berharap keajaiban bisa membantu menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Kudengar kau ingin mengembalikan buku?"

Anathema mengangguk, lalu membuka tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal bersampul hijau gelap. "Ini sangat membantuku. Terimakasih, Aziraphale. Kau memiliki edisi keempatnya?"

Aziraphale dan Anathema bercakap beberapa menit tentang garis tangan dan ramalan daun teh, sampai Aziraphale meminjamkan lagi buku lain kepada wanita itu. Tak berselang lama, Anathema pamit dan dia pergi.

❇✳❇

Aziraphale menutup pintu depan dengan pelan, tak lupa memastikan tanda toko tutup sudah terpasang. Ia menarik napas panjang, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang entah mengapa berdebar lebih cepat. Aziraphale menyandarkan dahi di kaca jendela, yang terasa dingin di permukaan kulitnya.

Mendadak sepasang lengan melingkari perut Aziraphale, memerangkap sang malaikat dari belakang. Napas Crowley menggelitik telinganya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _angel_?" Sang iblis mengusap hidungnya di leher malaikat yang ia peluk. "Kau tahu, aku merasakan residu gairah memancar dari dirimu."

Aziraphale merasakan pipinya menghangat, mengetahui Crowley tersenyum atas penemuannya itu.

"Hm, aku ingin tahu," Sang iblis menarik napas, seolah berusaha meresapi aroma malaikatnya. "apa yang kau lakukan sebelum kau keluar untuk menemui Anathema?"

Tidak ada jawaban, kecuali gerutuan pelan. Jemari Crowley berlarian di perut Aziraphale. "Hm?"

"Haruskah kau membicarakan hal itu dengannya?"

Crowley memiringkan kepala, mencoba melihat wajah sang malaikat. "Membicarakan apa?"

Aziraphale berpaling, menghindari pandangan Crowley. "Kau tahu apa!"

"_Angel_," mulai Crowley, mencoba memutar tubuh Aziraphale agar sang malaikat mau berhadapan dengannya. "aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tiba-tiba kesal?"

Nada bicara sang iblis naik, seolah pernyataannya adalah sebuah pertanyaan. Aziraphale tidak tahu apakah Crowley sedang bercanda atau tidak, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab.

"Aziraphale, apa maksudmu?"

Aziraphale menarik napas panjang. "Crowley, kau seharusnya tidak membicarakan urusan seksual kita dengan orang lain. Aku mengerti kau ingin membicarakannya, terkadang aku juga hampir tidak bisa menahan diri. Namun kau tahu, jika kau ingin berbagi informasi, kau memilikiku. Kau bisa membicarakannya denganku, tapi tidak dengan orang lain. Itu, entah mengapa, sangat menggangguku."

Dari semua respon yang sudah diantisipasi oleh Aziraphale, ia tidak menyangka Crowley akan melongo, tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

Aziraphale mendesah. "Kau membicarakan _base_ ketiga dengan Anathema, Crowley. Bahkan kau juga mengimplikasikan bahwa kau tertarik untuk mencoba sesuatu yang sangat tabu."

Crowley terdiam sejenak...

...dan meledaklah tawa sang iblis. "Kau bercanda? Jadi—kau—astaga, Aziraphale!"

Aziraphale merengut, tidak senang kekhawatirannya dianggap tak cukup serius. "Tidak lucu, Crowley!"

"Oh, tidak, tidak, _angel_, ini sangat lucu." Crowley tersenyum sangat lebar. Tangannya menangkup wajah sang malaikat. "Apa kau tahu apa yang aku dan Gadis Buku bicarakan?"

"Aku tidak mau mengatakannya secara gamblang, tapi aku tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan. _Base_ ketiga, aku tidak bodoh, Crowley." Aziraphale menghindari mata ular Crowley yang berkilau penuh kejenakaan.

"Oh, Aziraphale," bisik Crowley, menempelkan dahi mereka berdua. Bibirnya tersenyum begitu lebar, mempertunjukan taring—membuat Crowley terlihat seperti vampir. "Aku dan Anathema membicarakan soal anatomi dan perilakuku yang mirip ular."

"Apa?" Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal. "Tapi... kau menyebutkan soal _gag reflex..._"

"Karena memang itu istilahnya dan aku tidak punya refleks itu. Kami membicarakan bagaimana Anathema melihatku menghabiskan sepotong kue dalam sekali telan di ulang tahun Adam dulu. Ia baru sadar bahwa aku telah melakukan hal yang sama beberapa kali.

"Dan kujelaskan bahwa aku tidak terlalu menikmati segala tetek-bengek menyantap makanan dengan pelan dan elegan seperti dirimu. Aku tidak suka membuang-buang waktu untuk menghafal etiket makan dan sopan-santun di meja. Aku iblis. Aku tinggal membuka rahang," Crowley memundurkan badannya dan memperagakan. "dan, hap! Makananku habis. Semudah itu, sesederhana itu. Anathema heran apa aku tidak pernah tersedak, tentu saja tidak karena aku tidak punya _gag reflex._ Anatomi iblis tidak seharusnya dilihat dari perspektif manusia. Itu juga mengapa aku biasanya membuat manusia mengabaikan apa yang kulakukan. Logika mereka tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang normal."

Aziraphale mengerjap. "Oh." Matanya membulat dengan dramatis, menyadari betapa fatal asumsi tanpa dasarnya. "Maksudmu—"

"Itulah mengapa aku pikir sangat lucu saat kau menyebutkan _base_ ketiga." Crowley menyeringai. "Kau sungguh berpikir aku akan latihan _deep-throating_ dengan sendok?"

"Crowley!" Aziraphale menghardik, wajahnya memerah seketika.

Sang iblis tertawa lagi. Lalu ia menarik napas, sebelum menatap malaikatnya dengan serius "Aku tidak akan membicarakan hubungan kita dengan orang lain, Aziraphale, terutama momen-momen intim di antara kita. Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan aku, hanya kau dan aku yang boleh tahu."

Aziraphale tidak menjawab.

"_Angel_?"

"Aku menginginkannya, Crowley," bisik Aziraphale. "Aku menginginkanmu."

Crowley mencondongkan tubuh untuk mengecupnya lembut. Aziraphale memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mengambil alih kecupan itu dan menggiring sang iblis ke teritori yang diinginkannya. Crowley tidak lagi memimpin tapi ia dengan senang hati dipimpin. Aziraphale merasakan Crowley menyerahkan kontrol penuh kepada dirinya.

Tangan Crowley masih menyentuh pipi sang malaikat, tapi tidak dengan tangan sang malaikat. Jemarinya bergerilya di rambut merah sang iblis, pernah tuntutan—yang dengan senang hati, Crowley akan berikan. Kecupan itu berubah dari lembut menjadi semakin liar dalam sepersekian detik. Namun, Crowley mengambil inisiatif untuk menarik diri, inisiatif yang direspon Aziraphale dengan keluhan.

"Kita sudah mendiskusikan ini sebelumnya. Aku menginginkanmu juga. Selalu." Crowley membuka suara setelah mendapatkan napasnya kembali. "Apa lagi yang membuatmu berpikir aku tidak menginginkanmu?"

"Kita tidak pernah melewati _base_ kedua."

Crowley langsung terkekeh. "Aku masih belum terbiasa mendengarmu berbicara tentang seks dengan istilah bisbol."

Aziraphale menepuk lengannya. "Aku serius." Ia berpaling. "Jika kau bisa merasakan nafsuku, kau seharusnya tahu bahwa berada di dekatmu membuatku ingin menyentuhmu."

"Dan kau bisa merasakan," Crowley berdehem. "cintaku, _angel_. Kau tahu seberapa ingin aku berada di dekatmu, juga."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya, entahlah. Aku ingin menggabungkan keduanya. Kau tahu, bercinta." Aziraphale menyentuh tangan Crowley. "Aku amat sangat ingin bercinta denganmu, _my dear_."

Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang bersuara. Aziraphale hampir yakin Crowley sedang sibuk memikirkan alasan untuk menghindari pembicaraan ini hingga akhirnya sang iblis menghela napas, matanya terfokus pada leher Aziraphale alih-alih pada wajahnya. "Aku hanya ingin melakukan ini dengan benar."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Seks," kata Crowley. "Aku ingin melakukannya dengan benar."

"Dengan benar?"

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu, setelah kita menikah."

Aziraphale membulatkan mata. Pikirannya mendadak kosong, kata-kata tidak mampu terpikirkan olehnya.

"Aku pernah mendengar bahwa pernikahan adalah salah satu bentuk tertinggi dalam mengekspresikan perasaan. Kau menjanjikan dirimu untuk pasanganmu, dalam susah dan senang, sakit dan sehat, selamanya hingga maut memisahkan. Melakukan seks untuk pertama kali—bercinta, setelah melangsungkan pernikahan adalah perayaan sakral. Aku menginginkannya. Tidak hanya untukku, tapi untukmu juga. Kau pantas mendapatkan segalanya yang terbaik, Aziraphale. Inilah hal paling sederhana, paling murni, paling tidak-keiblisan yang bisa kutawarkan padamu." Crowley menaikkan pandangan, hingga mata ularnya beradu dengan mata Aziraphale. "Menikahlah denganku."

Aziraphale menahan napas, dada mendadak terasa sesak. "Sudah berapa lama kau memikirkannya?"

Crowley tertawa, namun lebih seperti menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku memikirkannya, sejak aku melihatmu barangkali. Tentu saja, yang terlintas di benakku bukan konstitusi buatan manusia macam pernikahan. Waktu itu, aku hanya berpikir, _'bayangkan jika aku bisa menjalani eksistensiku bersama malaikat ini.'_" Ia mendesah. "Agak kurang ajar, bukan?"

"Sama sekali tidak," jawab Aziraphale singkat, kemudian dengan agresif diraihnya belakang kepala Crowley dan diciumnya sang iblis dengan penuh perasaan. Tidak ada sesuatu yang sensual dalam kecupan kali ini. Hanya ekspresi cinta, ekspresi bahagia, dan rasa syukur yang berusaha ditransmisikan lewat sentuhan bibir pada bibir.

"Crowley," panggil Aziraphale saat mereka akhirnya melepaskan diri. Tangan Aziraphale masih melingkar di pundak Crowley dan tangan Crowley masih bertumpu di pinggul Aziraphale.

"Ya, _angel_?"

Aziraphale tersenyum lebar dan mengusapkan hidungnya di hidung sang iblis.

"Ayo kita menikah."

❇✳❇

_"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"_

_"Tentu saja!"_

_"_ Well _, bisa saja kau hanya melakukannya agar kau bisa merasakan sececap tubuh seksi ini."_

_"Crowley! Aku terkejut kau mengimplikasikan—"_

_"Sejujurnya, aku lebih terkejut kau menyimpulkan bahwa aku mau melakukan _ blowjob _ di tempat publik, Aziraphale."_

_"Kau—bagaimana—"_

_"Aku iblis, ingat? Dan ngomong-ngomong, jika itu hal yang ingin kau coba..."_

_"Tidak!"_

_"Oh, sayang sekali."_

_"Aku—aku bisa meralat jawabanku!"_

_"Sekarang, kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"_

_"Aku—bukan—tentu saja aku mau, jangan menatapku seperti itu."_

_"Bagaimana jika sekarang kita makan malam di Ritz lalu kita menghabiskan malam dengan menonton televisi? Besok kita bisa mengunjungi Anathema dan Newton untuk meminta saran tentang pernikahan kita. Kita juga harus memilih cincin 'kan?"_

_"Oke, baiklah."_

_"Crowley, kita sungguh akan menikah."_

_"Menyenangkan bukan? Kau bisa menyeretku ke ranjang kapanpun kau mau, setelah kita resmi menjadi sepasang suami."_

_"Crowley!"_

• **fin •**

**Author's Note:**

> > The headcanon of angel sensing love and demon sensing lust is based on [this beautiful fanart](https://khiroptera.tumblr.com/post/186963975040/if-aziraphale-can-sense-love-i-want-crowley). Please check it out! ♥
>> 
>> [Baseball metaphors for sex](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baseball_metaphors_for_sex).
>> 
>> ★ Pesta ulangtahun Adam & lebih banyak Anathema? [[🎁](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197973)]
>> 
>> ★ Cerita soal Tia & Aziraphale (juga Crowley)? [[🌵](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19561621)]
>> 
>> ★ Throwback ke kencan pertama? [[💡](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909429)]
>> 
>> ★ Insecure!Aziraphale & pelukan? [[🐨]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321201)
>> 
>> ★ Cek juga [fanfiksi Good Omens saya](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=38&commit=Sort+and+Filter&fandom_id=27251507&pseud_id=randomtuna13&user_id=belindarimbi13) yang lain ya! 
> 
> Atsui knows how much I love flustered!Crowley but here's what you may call accidental fic, because I accidentally write him the other way around ;w;
> 
> Fanfiksi ini <strike>sengaja dipas-pasin buat</strike> dipublish untuk merayakan 4 tahun saya menulis fanfiksi 🎉 harapannya semoga saya masih bisa menulis, bisa berkontribusi di fandom manapun yang saya singgahi, bisa semakin impruv 💙
> 
> Selain itu, fanfiksi ini juga didedikasikan buat Atsui, since I've known her, I got more motivations to write. I hope this story brings you joy as much as your presence brings me joy 💙
> 
> Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, kudos dan review akan sangat dinanti ♥


End file.
